elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Class Reunion
Class Reunion 'is the 13th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 65th total. Plot Summary Adam gets off a train in the middle of Electra City, when he sees a mysterious girl walking fast into the station. He decides to follow her until she is suddenly attacked by the Rebellion. Adam engages in a fight with Blacknight, trying to make him stop, but the fight only gets worse when the Thunder Nation Army intervene. Mischief attempts to use her powers to crash a Thunder Nation aircraft on the girl, but Adam manages to save her life. While the Rebellion retreats, the girl reveals her name is Cleo and that she's working in the Thunder Palace as au pair for Princess Nariko. Cleo invites Adam to the palace while the Rebellion and Erika (who seems to be working with them) plot to kidnap Cleo for the purpose of prisoner exchange. Adam and Cleo spend some time together and even share a kiss, but Adam tells her about Diana and her identity crisis, saying he hasn't given up on her yet. Cleo notices Adam's amulet, and tell him about the history of the Ancient Warriors and how they were killed by Thor, the Thunder warrior and founder of the Thunder Nation, because they refused to accept the concept of a new nation in Murlonia. She also tells him about the origins of the Rebellion. According to Cleo, Thor and his wife Electra reside in a different part of the palace she rarely visits. Adam asks to see Thor, and Cleo takes him to his room. Thor is impressed with Adam's knowledge of the Thunder Nation's history and asks what he could do for him. Adam tells him about Diana, asking his help in figuring out who she really is. Thor tells Adam about a special mirror in the palace which, when looked directly into without inhibitions, can show one's true nature. They head to the bedroom where they meet Electra, and Adam and Cleo look into the mirror. While Cleo sees nothing, Adam has a vision of himself drowning and Cleo, as a mermaid, saving his life. When Thor hears that Cleo is a mermaid, he attempts to strangle her, until he notices Adam's amulet and sees Pyro's spirit in the mirror behind Adam's reflection. Pyro taunts Thor for being fooled by Adam, then Thor sees Adam's reflection as a 7 years old child, his real age by that time. Thor and Electra attack Adam, but he goes into the Avatar State and defeat them. Erika breaks into the palace in her Avatar State form and engage in a fight with Adam, as the two are unable to recognize each other. The Rebellion captures Cleo while the fight between Adam and Erika intensifies. Zane and Jamie are seen in a cafe nearby and arrive in the scene, and Jamie goes into the Avatar State to stop the fight. Eventually, Zane intervenes and they all finally recognize each other. Back at the Rebellion's hideout, the four fill each other in about the events and discoveries that took place after they were separated. Adam suggests that Diana could be thinking she was Cleo, and they all agree to go and find her. Before they leave, Erika tells the Rebellion about their future encounter 11 years from now, and vows to help them overthrow the Thunder Nation royal family. Major Events *Adam arrives in Electra City *Adam meets Cleo, Thor and Electra *Erika is revealed to be working with the Rebellion *Adam is introduced to the Mirror of Souls *Adam discovers that Cleo is a mermaid *Adam, Erika, Zane and Jamie reunite and share their experiences *Adam, Erika, Zane, Jamie and Cleo head on to find Diana Character Debuts *Cleo (''past self) *Thor (past self) *Electra (past self) Trivia *The Mirror of Souls is inspired by both Mirror of Erised from the Harry Potter books and the mirror from the horror film Oculus **'its purpose, however, seems to be different than the two *Thor's name is an obvious reference to the Nordic thunder god by the same name. Electra's name derives from the word "electric" **This continues the trend of Thunder Nation's royal family members being named after thunder or lighting gods *Cleo, much like Emma and Rikki, is based on a character by the same name from H20: Just Add Water External Links Category:Episodes